


Yippee-ki-yay

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: Sarge just got taken by the ghoul. Dean needs to go after him. And that's fine.Except Dean doesn't like enlosed spaces, especially underground.





	Yippee-ki-yay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #celebratingdean week 4: the elements.

Dean stands at the edge of the hole in the ground that Sarge got pulled into, Billie’s words playing on repeat in his head. _Stabbed by a ghoul in a graveyard_ , she said.

That doesn’t really sound so bad. What does sound bad is suffocating in a collapsed tunnel, with dirt in his mouth and in his eyes and ears, dirt everywhere and no air in his lungs. Trapped. No escape.

Dean looks into the hole and shakes his head, backing up. “No, I don’t wanna,” he says, but when has that ever meant anything? “Okay,” he nods and moves forward again, diving into the tunnel head first before he can change his mind.

It’s dark, the smell of earth strong, almost overwhelming, and for a second Dean is back in the coffin, throat raw and knuckles bloody, heart pounding so hard it might burst right out of his chest.

He needs to chase the memory away.

“Yeah. Sure. Come to Dodge City. We'll have some laughs,” he says in his best John McClane voice, because John McClane wouldn’t be paralyzed by something as pathetic as a little tight space.

He crawls on.

He doesn't get far before his shotgun catches on something, a root maybe, and then it's stuck and _he's_ stuck, and it feels like clawed paws gripping Dean tight and trying to pull him under, deep _deep_ to where everything is red and pain and fear.

It’s not real, it’s not real. John McClane is saving the day, badass and wisecracking and unstoppable, that’s all. Dean tugs and curses and grunts and finally frees the shotgun, gets dirt in his mouth and spits it out before he can register its taste on his tongue. Shakes his head and sputters. Thinks about John McClane.

He crawls on.

The tunnel is long, but so is Dean’s mental stash of _Die Hard_ quotes.

The tunnel is longer.

The tunnel is endless. No end in sight. No way to turn and go back. No way out ( _I say keep living_ ).

No way out.

Dark.

Dirt.

Dry heat.

No air.

Heart racing.

Throat closing up.

No way out.

And then—something.

A door.

Grappling, searching. Get it open. Get me out.

Air, relief. Fall to the floor.

Alive. Okay. Alive.

Barbie undertaker tied up in a chair, looking scared.

John McClane. Kill the bad guy, save the girl.

Get up. Breathe.

Move.

 

 

 


End file.
